


Baby, It’s Cold Outside

by Insertpoetryhere



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is a flirty boi, Cuddles, Keith is ok with this, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, Sexual innuendos, heavily implied sexual relationship, just felt in the mood for some festive shit, merry chrysler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertpoetryhere/pseuds/Insertpoetryhere
Summary: Adam just wants to spend time with his boyfriend, but it’s late and Keith needs to get going...Thank god for those New Mexico snow storms.





	Baby, It’s Cold Outside

“I’m serious, I have to get going!” Keith laughed as Adam pressed small kisses to his neck. He leaned his head on Keith’s shoulder and pouted.

“Just a little longer?” He whined, wrapping his arms a bit tighter around Keith’s waist. Keith rolled his eyes and pushed his arms away, getting up.He walked over to grab his coat off the chair that he had thrown it on earlier that night, Adam following close behind.

“Can you grab me my hat?” Keith asked. Adam picked it up, but instead of giving it to Keith he tossed it carefully back on the couch.

“Why? Your hair looks great, I’d hate to mess it up.” He leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Keith smiled and reached past him to grab his hat off of the couch. He held it in his hand, but didn’t put it on just yet.

“You know my Mom will start freaking out if I don’t check in with her.” Keith reasoned, finally pulling on his hat. Adam raised an eyebrow.

“But it’s cold outside.” Adam reasoned, snaking his arms around his waist again and pulling him closer. “I’ve heard it’s the worst blizzard in years.”

Keith narrows his eyes slightly. “Adam, we live in New Mexico.”

“All the reason more for you to stay. I’d hate to see you freeze out there.” Adam shrugged, kissing Keith’s shoulder.

“Stop it!” Keith giggled as Adam blew raspberries along his neck. “I really do need to go.”

“It’s up to your knees. I mean just look out the window!” Adam sighed, moving his hands along Keith’s stomach. Keith glanced over at the drawn curtains and laughed a little bit.

“Fine fine, you win! One more drink!” He turned his head and kissed Adam softly. Adam kissed back with a passion that most people wouldn’t know how to respond to. But Keith was used to this by now. After all, over-the-top was Adam’s specialty.

“Pick something to watch on Netflix while I pour?” He whispered in Keith’s ear.

“You better not complain about what I pick then.” Keith deadpanned. “You gave me this power.”

Adam laughed. “Anything to get you to stay.”

\---------

Three hours, two drinks, four episodes of the office, and one very intense makeout session later, Keith decided to give leaving another shot.

“Adam…” He whispered, pulling back from the bruising kiss. “It’s getting really late, I should go.”

Adam stuck out his outer lip. “But it’s cold outside! There’s a blizzard!” He whined, pressing his cheek the Keith’s shoulder.

“Oh yeah? How deep is it now?” He teased, pulling Adam’s head away with both of his hands. 

“At least up to your neck.” Adam said seriously. “If you go out there, you’ll get pneumonia and die!”

“Hmm… well we wouldn’t want that.” Keith considered. He smiled teasingly at Adam before moving off of his lap. “But seriously, Shiro will start pacing the floor if I’m not back soon.”

“He’s your roommate, not your dad!” Adam scoffed. “Besides, he knows you're with me. He’ll be fine.”

“Exactly, he knows I’m with you. And we’ve been trying to keep this whole thing a secret, especially from him!” Keith explained. Normally he was pretty against keeping secrets from his best friend, but when that secret involves him dating said best friend’s ex… well…

Let’s just say Keith didn’t really want to have that conversation just yet.

“You know he won’t mind. He doesn’t hate me too much…” Adam bit his lip. “Right?”

Keith laughed. “No, he doesn’t hate you. He wouldn’t share his mac and cheese with you if he did.”

This seemed to relax Adam a little bit.

“Well either way I think he’d prefer if you showed up alive rather than frostbitten.” Adam raised an eyebrow and gave him a cocky grin.

“Ok, fine!” Keith rolled his eyes. “One more episode.”

\-------

“It’s super late.” Adam said. Keith pulled back from their kiss, looking at him confused.

“Uh yeah, I noticed?” Keith brushed some loose strands of hair out of his eyes. Adam gave him a devious smile.

“Well, I’d hate to send you out so late… and in this weather!” Adam held back a laugh as he spoke. “Maybe it’s best if you just spent the night?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “No, I don’t think so.”

He moved off of his lap one last time, going to grab his coat (and shirt) off of the floor. This time Adam made no attempt to stop him as he pulled on his hat and wrapped his scarf securely around his neck.

“It was worth a shot.” He shrugged, grabbing his own jacket. “Maybe next time?”

Keith looked over at him, confused. “Where are you going?” he asked.

“I may have been joking about the snow, but I wasn’t joking about it being late.” He said simply. “I really don’t want you walking out to your car at this time of night.”

Keith smiled at him. “Glad to see chivalry isn’t dead. But need I remind you that you’re the reason I’m walking to my car at this time of night?”

Adam laughed. “Just let me try to redeem myself.”

The two exited the small apartment, Adam slinging his arm over Keith’s shoulder in a sweet yet clearly protective gesture. As the two walked out of the building, Keith took in the cool air.

It was nowhere near what most people would consider as “winter weather”, but it was about as cold as New Mexico got. Not cold enough to snow, but cold enough to make the tip if your nose turn red and make you want to curl up by the fire. 

All down the quiet street, strands of christmas lights glowed in the darkness, and giant inflatable snowmen bobbed gently in the breeze. Keith looked over at Adam, whose face was illuminated only by the glow of christmas lights and street lamps. He sighed, wondering how he had gotten so lucky. 

By the time the two of them reached Keith’s rust red, beat up 1995 Saturn (which sat parked crooked underneath a streetlight), Keith was beginning to have second thoughts.

“Wow Adam, you were right.” He said, hugging himself tightly. “It’s pretty cold out here.”

Adam looked over at him, clearly confused. “Are you feeling alright? Do you need my jacket?”

“And just look at all this snow!” Keith exclaimed, smiling slyly at Adam. “I mean, I can barely see two feet in front of me!”

Adam blinked, but seemed to have caught on as he returned Keith’s smile and leaned up against the car.

“Yeah, what’d I tell ya? It’s not looking too good out there.” He squinted out towards the road, which the two of them could both see as clear as day.

“I’m sure Shiro wouldn’t mind me staying here for the night…” Keith added innocently. “You know, considering the weather and all.”

Adam smiled devilishly. “Oh? Should I make sure I have some extra blankets?” He slid a little closer to Keith.

“No need…” Keith slid his hand into Adam’s back pocket. “I’m sure it will be much more effective if we huddle up for warmth.”

Adam laughed, pressing a kiss to Keith’s jaw. “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
